


Kiss the Cook

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Destiel Short Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a new apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

The smell of freshly cooked cows fills the bat cave, and Dean really couldn't be any happier. Here he is, standing over the stove, cooking, and for once all he can think about is the food. Sure, Sam's sick, and sure, Cas almost got himself ran over last night, but when Dean cooks he can forget.

Cooking isn't like when he fixes the impala. Dean’s been fixing that car for so long he could probably do it blind folded and backwards. Which is somewhat great and all, but it leads to hours of serious thought sometimes. 

For Dean cooking is something new to focus on, if he gets too lost within his thoughts then he'll ruin the food. 

Dean decided to make burgers again today, there his favorite, Sam seemed to have liked them, and it's the only thing he's ever seen Cas eat. So, burgers it is.

Dean’s wearing the new apron Sammy got him, it reads _kiss the cook,_ in plain black print. At first, Dean almost punched Sam from the mere fact it was an apron, but after he tried it on, and saw how well it guarded his flannel, he decided against it.

The meat sizzles in front of him, and Dean can tell the patties are almost ready. He's already got three buns sitting on the counter, patiently waiting for burgers.

"You better be ready to eat!" Dean yells, knowing Sam and Cas are sitting in the next room over, geek-ing about some magical book containing some magical bull shit.

Dean slides the sizzling patties off the pan one by one, and sets them each on a bun. He adds pepper jack to Sammy's, and cheddar to both his and Cas's because Dean's not really sure if Cas has ever tried anything fancy on his burgers. Dean sits the burgers on a tray, along with a plate of toppings, and heads to the library in search of Cas and Sammy. 

Dean finds them- like he’d suspected, in deep conversation about some gothic romance novel that somehow actually is a book written to teach humans how to contact demons in hell. 

When Dean enters the room, Cas looks up instantly like he always does; although Sammy stubbornly keeps his nose stuck in-between the pages, so Dean sits the tray down and lets the rattling plates announce his entrance.

"The chef has completed his masterpieces," Dean says with a smirk, and Sam rolls his eyes, moving to get himself some food. Dean looks over at Cas, whose still just sitting there staring at Dean.

For some reason, Cas's eyes are wider than Dean's ever seen them, except for the one time that Dean took him to the brothel.

"Come and get some, Cas. They’re good I . . ." Dean begins to explain until Cas is all of the sudden right in front of him, effectively stopping all words still forming in his throat.

Cas tilts his head a bit, and squints his eyes like he's contemplating something, and then, before Dean can even so much as regain his personal space, Cas is leaning forward and pressing his lips against Dean's face. 

And, more importantly, against Dean's lips.

Cas pulls away, and Dean gasps a little, unable to help himself after such a sensation. Cas had just kissed Dean, the realization hits him fast and hard, and Dean wants to ask why? Why after all this time of gazing at Dean like he's going to angelically tear off his clothes, and shove him up against the nearest wall, is Cas just now kissing Dean? As soon as Dean hears Sam snicker he remembers.

He looks down at his apron again and reads the words "kiss the cook." God dammit Sammy. Of course Sam knew the result of buying this damn thing, and mixing it with Cas's lack of understanding certain 'references' would lead too. Dean decides the best way to make Sam pay is to see the implements of his actions. 

Dean looks back at Cas, who still looks kind of scared, but also looks relieved. Probably because Dean didn't punch him right of the bat. Dean grabs Cas by the collar of his trench and brings their mouths together. Cas taste amazing, better than Dean could've ever imagined . . . and Meg was right, definitely very clean. 

After a few seconds, Cas decides to use his pizza man moves on Dean, and slides his arms around Dean’s waist. Next thing Dean knows he's being lifted off the ground and gently slammed up against the wall. Cas lets Dean’s tongue slide into his mouth, and Dean lets out a gratified moan. 

Sam stopped chuckling about five minutes ago, Dean spares a glance at him, and his brother's white as a ghost. Dean winks, hoping Sam will realize that he won this little battle. Sam's eyes widen in response, and he quickly vacates the room. 

Which leaves Dean alone with Cas, who's still licking enthusiastically into his mouth. Dean finally breaks the kiss and looks at Cas, panting hard, inches from his face.

Before Dean can speak, Cas breaks the silence, "what if I don't want everyone to kiss the cook, Dean?"

Dean smiles at the angel, somehow Cas can always make him genuinely smile no matter what’s going on around them. Dean grabs around the back of Cas's neck, and assures, "I definitely think we can work something out."


End file.
